Pervert
by confessing-to-heichou
Summary: In which we find out that Levi is a dirty pervert. Rated M for smut.


A/N: Expedition scene is not the Annie one. Squad Levi is alive.

_Kill me omfg I cannot believe I wrote this shit I'm gonna like bury myself in a ditch now. THE SMUT SCENE IS S O FUCKING BAD I JUST KINDA WINGED IT WITH SOME TERMS I REMEMBERED FROM OTHER SMUTS I'VE READ. god this just may be the worse thing i have ever written_

**TW: Attempted suicide, smut (very bad smut just kill me)**

_I will update the other LeviKuri/RiStoria fic laterrr _

* * *

She leaves the mess hall with a small basket containing a slice of toast, a covered cup of coffee, and a small note.

Since she hadn't seen Levi in the mess hall eating breakfast, Historia felt the need to bring breakfast to him. After all, he was the love of her life. She soon reaches his door and raises a hand to knock, when a high-pitched moan from the other side catches her attention. 'What was that?' She wondered.

Knowing he had a small window on the left side of the office, she reached up on her tippy toes to peer in. What she saw caused all the oxygen to leave her body. Her heart to drop to her stomach. Her senses to leave her mind. Levi was in there, on his bed. With Petra. The two of them naked. Having sex.

She slowly lowers herself, both hands covering her mouth. Since it wasn't in her nature to brashly intervene, she leaves the basket to the right side of the door and quickly scurries away.

* * *

After his usual morning session with the orange haired girl, he sends her out, like he does every Saturday. Before he went back inside, something caught his eye.

A small woven basket with breakfast and a memo in it.

He picks it up and brings it inside. Placing it on his desk, he slides into his chair, and opens the basket. Levi places the toast and coffee to the side, grabbing the memo out last.

He unfolds the small stationary paper and reads.

'To my Levi,

It's a shame I didn't get to eat breakfast with you. I worried about when you were going to eat, so I decided to drop breakfast off myself! Enjoy!

Love you forever and always, Historia

He continues to stare at the note before placing it down, burying his head in his arms. He couldn't keep on doing this to her. After reading the note, it reminded him of how much she loved him. He couldn't keep on hurting her. He had to break it off with Petra, especially since he was planning to propose. Levi let out a sigh before eating his breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile in her room, Historia contemplates. Should she forgive him? Should she make him feel remorsefully guilty about his actions? Plot revenge? Heaving a sigh, she crawls into bed, her mind exhausted.

* * *

It was now evening and supper time. Levi enters the mess hall and he doesn't see Historia at her usual spot with Sasha. Walking up to the brunette, he asks her where she is. "Historia? Nope, I haven't seen her all day, except for breakfast. I wonder where she is." Sasha responds, mouth stuffed with food. He nods and leaves the mess hall.

Walking to her room, he knocks on the door, expecting an answer. When he hears none, he twists the knob and enters. 'She should lock the door. What if a creepy fucker broke in?' He thought. His eyes scan the room before they fall onto her sleeping form.

She's curled up to the right side, light blonde hair splayed across her face and pillow. Her chest going up and down, breaths coming at a slow pace. Levi sits on the side of the bed, moving her hair from her face.

She feels warm hands caressing her face and wakes up, only to be greeted by his grey eyes. Her mind still hazy from what she saw, she jerks away from his touch.

He raises an eyebrow. Historia's never done this before. Why now? "What's wrong?" Levi asks, confused. "Oh, nothing. I just.. You startled me, that's all." She softly says, closing her eyes to go to sleep again. Although he doesn't believe her, he brushes it off. He takes off his shirt and pants, getting into bed and spooning her. Since her head was faced the other way, he couldn't see her trembling lips, her eyes threatening to burst and let tears flow freely.

She closes her eyes, a small stream of tears steadily sliding down her face. Trying her best to silently cry, she muffles her face into a pillow. Since he hadn't quite fallen asleep yet, he opens his eyes and sees her figure, face in pillow and trembling. Levi gently pulls her back, seeing her tear stained face. "Why are you crying?" He asks, disconcerted. She shakes her head "no," trying to wriggle from his grip. "Historia, tell me." He softly says, wiping her face gently with his hands. "N-nothing, it's nothing. Just hormones. They've been working up lately." She shakily responds, exhausted once more.

He doesn't quiet believe her but brushes it off before lying down with her, spooning her again and falling asleep.

* * *

The next day was an expedition, so the two of them awoke at 4 am to prepare for the journey. All dressed in their uniforms, they step out of Historia's room. He holds her hand tightly and brings it up to his lips to softly kiss it, a silent way of saying, "Please don't die today." She slowly nods her head, gently lowering their hands before he led her to the entrance of the wall.

Since the rest of the 104th and her were an additional part of squad Levi, she sat atop of her horse next to him. The gate opened and they all rushed out. Stretching out to their formation, they all get into position. As usual, since squad Levi was the best, it consisted of Levi, Auruo, Gunther, Erd, Petra, Mikasa, Jean, Eren, and of course, Historia. She didn't want to be a part, but he insisted, saying he needed to keep her alive and in his sight at all times.

They rode their horses, going very fast as they entered the forest of giant trees. No titans were in here, but on the other side, quite a few of them would be there. They continued to ride, when from the corner of his eye, Jean spotted one. "Sir, a 15 meter is closely behind us, to the left!" He announced. Nodding in affirmation, he responded. "Go take care of it with Ackerman."

Before Jean and Mikasa had a chance to go, Historia suddenly shouts, her first input of the entire day. "No, I'll go! I didn't go to trainee camp for 3 years for no reason." She shouted before steering her house to the left, going after the Titan. "Wait, Historia! It's dangerous!" Jean shouts as Mikasa looks with worry. She's about to go after her when Levi stops her. "You two go on with the rest." He says.

They go on, but Petra stays. "Petra, go on." He commands. "No, I'll stay with you." She insists. Sighing, he brushes her off and rides quickly towards Historia. He spots her standing on one of the long branches, the Titan cluelessly wondering. "Reiss, what are you doing?" Still referring to her by her last name, since no one knew of their intimate relationship. She doesn't respond as she starts to put her blades back in and takes off the gear. Historia places her fingers in her mouth, whistling to get the attention of the Titan. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Levi shouts. "Corporal please, calm down!" Petra says. "Historia, please! Get your gear and come down from the tree! We'll take care of this!" She pleads. Historia ignores them, trying to block their voices.

Whistling once again, the Titan comes running to her, standing under her spot with its mouth wide open. She clasps her hands together, saying a silent prayer, before looking down at its wide mouth. She nervously swallows, trembling. Due to her martyr-complex, she didn't mind dying. After all, she was kind all her life. Especially now, since she put up with a lying, cheating man's bullshit.

Historia walks closer and closer to the edge, right until her feet are at the very end. Jumping off the branch, she headed straight for the Titan's mouth. Petra screams at the sight as Levi looks with wide eyes before quickly jumping off his horse to kill the Titan. He viciously slices the back of its neck before watching it slump and fall. He catches Historia and carries her back.

Since the branch was so high up, it greatly affected her small body, the pressure of falling down. As soon as he places her down, she collapses onto the ground. Petra quickly jumps off her horse and carries the small girl onto her horse. He runs his hand through his hair, sighing. "Watch over her until the expedition is over." He commands.

The orange haired girl nods, leaning into him for a kiss when he pushes her away. "No. No more of that shit. I have to break it off." He says. Sad and shocked she asks, "Why? I thought you loved me?" "I love someone else." He says while climbing on top of his horse. "Who is it? I won't tell anyone." Petra swears. "None of your business." Levi sternly replies. She nods and climbs onto her horse as well. "I won't go to you for my.. Needs again." Levi says before riding away. Petra is soon next to him and she replies, "It's alright, I understand. I wish you happiness." He ignores the last bit, knowing he won't ever be happy with the fact that he cheated on his lover continuously.

* * *

By the time they catch up to the rest of the squad, the expedition is over and they start to pack up. Levi places her body in the wooden cart, placing a blanket on her.

Sasha spots Historia and quickly rushes over. "Historia! Is she okay?!" She shouts, gaining the attention of others. Jean, Mikasa, Eren, and Connie run over, peering at the small blonde. At that moment, she rouses, her shiny eyes opening.

Seeing the concerned faces of her friends made her feel a heavy weight in her heart. Knowing she worried them, she struggles to sit up, ignoring Jean's words of "Stay down! I'm sure you're in pain." Shaking her head, she starts to speak. "Sorry, everyone. I made you all worried. I'm sorry." She softly says. All at once, they all start to tell her that she shouldn't be sorry, hugging her as well. Historia revels in their warmth as she ignores Levi's presence completely. Sasha stays with her in the cart, holding onto her hand as they talked about this expedition.

Luckily, they hadn't lost too many people today. When they reached the inside of the walls, they headed over to the HQ. Historia slowly sat up with the guidance of Sasha, and wobbled her way to her room.

"Hey, Historia, you should see Hanji!" She shouts. Shaking her head, she replies, "I will, in the morning. I'm just exhausted right now, so I'm going to sleep." Sasha nods and gives a thumbs up before grabbing Connie and dragging him to the mess hall with her.

* * *

As she reaches her door, she places her hand on the knob to turn it when a hand goes over hers.

It's Levi's and she turns around to face his angry eyes. Swallowing shakily, she turns back and opens the door, entering the room with him. Sitting on the bed, he waits for her to come to him, when instead, she starts to strip and enter the bathroom. He stands up and grabs her hand to reel her back to him. He roughly pushes her down onto the bed, kneeling on all fours down onto her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tries to escape his grip, which doesn't work.

"Why, Historia? Why the fuck did you try to kill yourself?" He asks. Knowing she couldn't escape, she faces him and opens her eyes. "Because I know you don't love me. I saw you having sex with Petra. If you love her, then go to her. Your happiness is all that matters to me." She softly says, closing her eyes once again. Levi lets out a sharp breath with wide eyes before responding. "I broke it off with her. I'm only loyal to you now. A man never backs down on his word."

Eyes still shut, she shakes her head in shame and disappointment, struggling to free herself. Refusing to let her go, he roughly kisses her, forcibly shoving his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes fly open as she continues to try to push him off. He releases the kiss, needing to breathe. "N-no..! Let me go, please!" She pleads. "No. Not until I prove to you how much I love you."

He grabs his cravat off his neck, using it to bind her wrists together as his mouth traveled lower until they reached her small, soft breasts. Levi licks the valley in between the two mounds. He then places his mouth over the left nipple, viciously teasing it with his tongue. His hands grabs the other breast, fondling and squeezing it. She was in pleasure, Historia could admit, but she wasn't comfortable with Levi forcibly trying to fuck her.

"Levi, please. Let me go!" She pleads once again. Ignoring her, he goes down, his mouth aligned with her vulva. He uses his fingers to spread the outer lips open, revealing her vagina. Levi licks and rolls her tiny clitoris as he gently pushes two fingers into her tight hole. Historia gasps at the sudden intrusion and pleasure. Her body was on fire. The pleasure in her clit had flowed to her entire body, causing her to squirm. She squeezed his fingers tightly, bringing him in even deeper. Unsatisfied with just fingers, he pulled them out as he watched her body writhe at the loss of pleasure. "A-ah..! Levi..!" She squealed, wanting more and more. "What is it? What do you want?" He asked, purposely teasing her. "I-I want you!" She gasped, squirming. "What exactly do you want from me?" Levi asked, thoroughly enjoying this. "I-I... I want you to fuck me.." She shyly says, face flustered. "Hm? You want me to fuck you? Fuck you with my big swollen cock?" He whispers in her ear, gently biting her lobe. Her breath hitches as she nods, squirming once more.

An idea pops up in his head and he stands up, leaving her breathless on the bed. He pushes the large mirror in her room towards the foot of the bed. Although confused, she didn't ask. Removing his jacket, shirt, and pants, all that was left on him was briefs, his boner constricted behind it.

Levi walks over and undoes the binding on her wrists, but continues to hold onto them. "Historia, you were a naughty girl today. Trying to kill yourself? I can't tolerate that. You have to be punished." He says, enjoying the look of fear that had entered her eyes. She slowly swallows, excited (and scared) at the idea of her punishment.

He motions her to stand up and go on her knees at the side of the bed. She does so, as he sits with his legs open at either side of her face. He pulls her jaw down and slowly pulls his needy cock out from his briefs as they pool to his ankles and hit the ground.

He guides it to her mouth and places it on her tongue, moaning at the warmth of her mouth. She closes her mouth, sucking at the tip and squeezing his balls with her hands. Levi shudders at the feeling before breaking out of his state of mind. He grabs onto her head and begins to thrust into her mouth, starting slow but starting to go faster. Her eyes widen as she feels him fuck her mouth, his cock going deeper and deeper. It was now hitting the back of her throat and she squirmed, trying to breathe calmly through her nose. Not being able to hold out any longer, he quickly pulls out and cums on her face and then her breasts, her nipples coated. He savored the sight, such an innocent girl covered in something as dirty as semen.

He helps her to her feet, guiding her on top of him as he sat in front of the bed's headboard, her back facing him. He grabs the base of his rock hard cock and rubs her clit with it, watching her squirm and squeak. He then shoves his cock into her, not caring about her cries.

He viciously thrusts in and out, grabbing her waist. Levi sits up taller and whispers in her ear. "You like it when I'm rough with you? You like it when I shove my big fat cock into your cute little pussy? God, you're so tight I swear, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks. I'll fuck you up against the window, no curtains. Your cum covered titties rubbing against the glass. I'll make sure everyone sees that you're mine." Growling out the last part, he turns her head to face the mirror. "Look, Historia. Look at my cock go in and out of your pussy. You like that?" He asks, listening and reveling to her moans and squeaks of pleasure. "Y-yes! I like watching you f-fuck my pussy! Oh, punish me, Corporal! I've been a naughty girl!" She squeals, needing more friction.

Spurred by her words, he flips her onto her hands and knees, fucking her doggy style viciously. He rubs her clit and grabs a tit while thrusting in and out, roughly pinching and twisting a nipple. She cries out, enjoying the pain that was mixed with pleasure. His thrusts speed up, now ramming into her harder and faster, he grunts and pulls out. Gasping for breath, she whines at the loss of friction before he flips her onto her back, sliding his cock back into her wet warmth. "I wanted to see your face when you cry out my name." He huskily whispered, watching her face turn much more red than it already was. He continues to thrust, tightly gripping her waist as her breasts bounce up and down. Enticed, he leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth, crudely sucking on it like a baby yearning for its mother's milk. Historia gasps and moans when she feels a suckling sensation on her nipple. No longer able to hold out, she cries out. "I-I'm gonna cum!" She squeaks, tossing her head back in utter pleasure. "No you're not, not until I say so." Levi growls, sucking her pale neck. "B-but I can't hold out..!" She pleads.

Levi groans and pulls out, spurting his semen onto her clitoris. He then proceeds to shove his middle and ring finger inside her, furiously thrusting. "Come on, Historia, squirt for me." He growls, going faster and faster. "N-no! I-I can't s-squirt.." She whimpers. Angered by her answer, he shoves his fingers in deeper, finger-fucking her even faster. "Yes you can. You're my little slut and you'll do as I say. Squirt, Historia. Squirt all over my hand." He commands. Gasping and crying, she screams out "Levi" as water-like fluid erupts out her pussy, bringing out a pleased smirk from Levi.

Exhausted, she writhes as he removes his fingers from her, letting out an obscene squelch. She then curls up into fetal position and immediately falls asleep. Pleased with himself, he grabs the blanket and wraps her up as he spoons her from behind.

Knowing she fell asleep, he whispers loving words into her ears. "Historia, my Historia. I'll only love you always. Only you. I'll never cheat again. I love you, Historia." Repeating her name like a mantra, he soon falls asleep.

* * *

** She wakes up in the afternoon, completely exhausted from last night. Guiding her feet to the side of the bed, she stands up, only to collapse onto the ground.

The door opens as she struggles to walk. Levi sees her and lets a smirk grace his face.

"I said I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk. After all, a man never backs down on his word."


End file.
